


Royal AU Extras

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: A few extra bits and pieces to the royal au that don't necessarily fit in a specific place in the timeline (or even after!).





	1. Chapter 1

Felix wandered the halls of the castle in search of his date, Tamora. There was a ball in full swing downstairs but the bombshell blonde was nowhere in sight. Felix hadn’t even made his entrance at the gathering yet, usually preferring to walk into the ballroom with Tamora at his side. She hadn’t been in her quarters when Felix checked earlier, so now Felix was stuck checking every room he passed in the hopes that he would find her soon. He opened the door to his study to find Tamora in the back of the room, facing away from the door.

“There you are,” he heaved a sigh of relief. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

She didn’t respond, didn’t even flinch at the sound of Felix’s voice. Felix wondered if she had even heard him.

“What are you doing in here?” he asked, closing the door behind him and slowly approaching Tamora. 

“All they have is wine downstairs,” Tamora responded quietly, her back still turned. Before Felix could question her, she continued. “I prefer something a little harder before these things so I hid a flask in your desk.”

Felix froze, suddenly remembering something else that had recently been hidden in his desk.

“Apparently we have the same taste in hiding spots, because before I got to my flask, I found something else,” she said, turning to face Felix. In her hands was a small velvet box.

All the color drained from Felix’s face as he realized what had happened. He had spent weeks planning the perfect proposal and now everything was ruined. He watched wordlessly as Tamora sat down on the couch in the middle of the room. 

“Tammy, I…” Felix began, trying his hardest not to burst into tears. “I’m so sorry you found out this way. I was going to propose on our anniversary next week, I spent weeks planning it, but… But that doesn’t matter now.”

He paused, giving himself a moment to regain his composure. All the time he had spent planning his proposal was worthless now, but that didn’t mean everything was ruined. This was happening now, whether he liked it or not, and he was going to make the best of it. 

Felix walked over to the couch, kneeling down in front of Tamora. He looked up at her, her face difficult to read. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he took both of her hands in his before continuing. 

“Tammy, I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time, even longer than I let on. I’ve waited my whole life to feel the way I feel when I’m with you,” he paused, taking in his surroundings. Suddenly, he remembered that they had been in this exact spot the first time he told Tamora he loved her. The thought gave him comfort as he pressed on. “I don’t know what my future holds, but I am certain that no matter what happens, I want you there with me. I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

“Felix…” Tamora began quietly. Felix gave her hands a squeeze, gently nudging her to continue. “I just don’t know if I can do this.”

“What do you mean?” Felix asked, trying not to panic. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it has nothing to do with you,” Tamora responded. “I love you, and I want to be with you.” 

“Then what’s wrong?” Felix asked.

“You’re the prince, and someday you’re going to be the king,” Tamora explained. “I can’t help lead an entire country, Felix. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“And you think I do?” Felix asked. “Sure, I’ve been taught how to be a leader, but listening to someone explain it and actually doing it are completely different. I am terrified of what will happen when I take over as king. The only thing that makes me feel better about it is thinking about the possibility of doing it with you.”

“I just don’t know if I can handle such a huge responsibility,” Tamora replied. 

“Tammy, listen to me,” Felix said. “If you just don’t want to marry me, I completely understand. But if you don’t want to marry me because you’re worried about being the queen, well, I’m afraid I can’t accept that as an answer.”

Tamora’s eyes widened in shock at Felix’s words. He had never been so stern with her before, and she wasn’t sure how to react. 

“Here’s the thing, Tammy,” Felix continued. “I have never met anyone more capable of being a leader. You are so much smarter than me, and you solve problems like no one I’ve ever seen. I know it’s scary, I’m not ashamed to admit that I’m scared to be king. But I know that if we work together, there’s nothing we can’t do–and that includes running a country.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life. And besides,” he grinned up at her, “you’ve been ruling over my heart for quite some time now. I think you’ll handle a kingdom just fine.”

Tamora couldn’t help but chuckle as she rolled her eyes at his comment. She would never put up with a comment like that from anyone else, but coming from Felix, she found it endearing.

“Way to cheese it up, short stack,” she smiled. She shifted her focus to the small velvet box that sat in her lap. She still hadn’t opened it–she hadn’t needed to, she had been fairly certain what was inside. Felix watched intently as she untangled her hands from his and picked up the box, carefully pulling the lid open. 

“It was my mother’s,” Felix explained after a moment of silence. “My father gave me his blessing to use it the day he came to apologize to us.”

“It’s a beautiful ring,” she replied, running her finger over the delicate golden leaves that held the diamond in place. “I would be honored to wear it.”

“Tammy, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

She lunged forward, capturing Felix’s lips in a passionate kiss in lieu of an answer. The force of the collision knocked Felix backward onto the ground with Tamora on top of him, their kiss never breaking. Felix pulled back from the kiss, propping himself up on his elbow and gently cupping Tamora’s cheek.

“Tamora, are you saying you want to marry me?”

“Yes,” she answered with a smile. Felix eagerly reached for the ring box, carefully removing the ring from its satin surroundings and sliding it onto Tamora’s finger. 

“It suits you,” Felix commented. His heart swelled at the sight of Tamora, the love of his life, wearing his mother’s ring. He sat up with Tamora on his lap, giving her a tender kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” she responded, leaning down to kiss him again. 

“What do you say we go downstairs and tell everyone the good news?” he asked, grinning up at her.

“Alright, but I don’t want to stay too long,” Tamora replied. “I want you all to myself tonight.”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am.”


	2. Chapter 2

Felix stood at the bar, waiting for his drinks as the crowd moved on the dance floor. He and Tamora were attending a lavish party being hosted by a young prince from a nearby kingdom. It seemed to be a trend that every prince in his early twenties went all out when planning events–there was amazing food, dancing, and almost always some form of unusual entertainment. Tonight’s party was going to feature a troupe of performers who impersonate robots. 

Despite all the things going on around him, Felix could only focus on one thing: Tamora. More specifically, the black velvet dress she was wearing tonight. Something about the way that soft fabric hugged her curves was driving Felix absolutely mad. He had tried to maintain his composure, but as the night went on, his desire for her became increasingly clear. His eyes scanned the room in search of her, and he felt a wave of heat flow through him as soon as he found her. He was shaken from his trance as a loud voice announced that the entertainment would be beginning shortly. Suddenly, he got an idea. With everyone in the ballroom for the show, no one would notice if he and Tamora slipped out. He left the bar, abandoning the drinks he had just ordered, and made his way straight to Tamora. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” he whispered in her ear.

She nodded, and took his hand as he led her out of the ballroom. Once they made it into the hallway, he noticed that the coat check girl had abandoned her post, and he led Tamora into the coat room.

“What’s gotten into you tonight? You’re not usually this much of a rule breaker,” she teased. 

“I don’t know how to say this, you know I don’t normally do this type of thing but you just look  _incredible_  in that dress and it is really doing something to me and I just don’t know what to do with myself and–”

“You’re rambling,” she interrupted. “Spit it out, Felix.”

“I want you so badly right now,” he said, his voice low. “I couldn’t stay in that party another minute without doing something about it.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” she replied. Although it was too dark in the coat room for Felix to see it, a wicked grin was making its way across her features. “Let’s do something about it.”

He leaned up to kiss her, one hand cupping the back of her head while the other held on firmly to her waist. He backed up, leading them further into the coat room until his back hit a wall. Tamora leaned into him, pressing their bodies close as she loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. She broke away from their kiss, giving attention to his neck instead. Her hand rubbed over the front of his pants, and she let out a small gasp when she discovered how hard he already was.

“You weren’t kidding about needing to get out of that party,” she said, amused. 

“I told you,” he said matter-of-factly. “I’ve been trying to keep that under control since before we left.”

“You should have said something sooner,” she said as she unzipped his pants, freeing his erection. “You know I’m not opposed to having sex in a limo.”

“Oh, I know,” he chuckled, his cheeks reddening at the memory. “But we’ve never done it in a coat room before. It’s always nice to change things up.”

Before he could say anything else, she wrapped her hand firmly around him, eliciting a deep groan from him. He reclaimed her lips as she began stroking him and let his hands wander down past the hem of her dress. His hands slipped underneath the soft velvet as they made their way back up her thighs, and he smiled into their kiss when his hands met the soft cotton of her underwear. 

He heaved a contented sigh as his hands met on her backside, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh as he gave her a squeeze. His right hand then changed its course, moving around the front of her to dip between her legs, where his fingers stroked her over her underwear. It wasn’t long before he felt the cotton fabric become damp, and his hand slipped down the front of her plain black panties. He pressed one finger, then another, inside her, searching for the spot deep inside that he knew would please her. 

“Ohh,  _Felix_ ,” she moaned against his mouth, and he knew he had found it. He began stroking her ever so slowly, a satisfied grin crossing his face as she bucked against him. 

“Do you like that?” he asked.

“ _Mmm_ , yes,” she breathed, “but if you don’t pick up the pace soon, I’m gonna–”

Before she could finish, they heard the unmistakeable sound of the door opening. They both looked frantically at each other, and then around the room, searching for a place to hide. Tamora suddenly backed into a nearby rack of coats, pulling Felix along with her. It was dark, but once Felix’s eyes adjusted he realized that they were stuck between a rack of coats and the wall, shielding them from view. They remained still, listening intently for their intruders, praying that no one was looking for a coat on the rack that was currently protecting them. 

After a moment, Felix looked over at Tamora. Her back was pressed against the wall, her cheeks still flushed from their recently interrupted activities. She looked beautiful, and Felix still wanted her more than ever. All of a sudden, he realized that his hand was still in her underwear, his fingers still inside her. In the heat of the moment, he hadn’t thought to remove himself from her. Maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through his veins, but he suddenly had an idea.

Without warning, he began slowly moving his fingers inside her again. Tamora gasped, looking at Felix with wide eyes. Felix put a finger to his lips, shushing her, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“What are you  _doing_?” she whispered as quietly as she could muster.

“Picking up the pace,” he whispered back, a devilish grin making its way across his features. 

She opened her mouth to respond but was forced to keep quiet when she heard footsteps approaching. Felix continued his ministrations, paying no attention to the looming threat that they would be discovered. Tamora looked at him incredulously.  _How could he be so calm about this?_ She stifled a moan, digging her nails into his forearm. She had to admit, it was pretty exciting. And Felix was being exceptionally bold. This was nothing like him, but who was she to complain? To Felix’s surprise, Tamora began grinding against his hand as he moved inside her. If they were going to do this, she might as well enjoy it. 

Felix began moving at a faster pace, rubbing his thumb around the sensitive bud at her crest. Tamora leaned back against the wall, shutting her eyes and biting her lip in order to keep quiet. Even without being able to hear her moan, Felix could tell that she was getting close. He sped up, his movements more purposeful as he brought her closer to climax.

They had almost forgotten about the other people in the coat room when they heard the door shut. They paused, listening intently for the presence of other people. As soon as it was evident that the coast was clear, Felix dove right back in, relishing in the moans that Tamora was now able to provide. Within moments, she was rocking against him as her pleasure reached its peak. Now that she was able to make noise she wasn’t holding back, making sure to let Felix know just how good she felt. Felix withdrew his hand from her as she leaned back against the wall, panting to catch her breath. 

“Wow,” Felix said. “That was really something.”

“I’ll say,” Tamora said, leaning forward to capture Felix’s lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled away before continuing. “I gotta say, I did not expect that from you. When did you get so bold?”

“What can I say?” he said, his arms encircling Tamora’s waist. “You bring it out in me.”

She rolled her eyes and brushed her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. This time, it was Felix who pulled away.

“So, what now?” he asked. “Did you wanna go back to the party, or…”

She glanced down, noting that he was still very much erect.

“What are you talking about? You’re not going anywhere,” she answered, hitching her leg around his hip and pulling him close. “I’m not done with you yet.”


	3. Chapter 3

Felix groaned, hunched over his desk as he tried to come up with the right word to conclude his sentence. Tomorrow there would be a special awards ceremony for members of the military, and Felix was supposed to give a speech. He had locked himself in his study all day, working tirelessly to write the perfect speech. The rehearsal for the ceremony was first thing in the morning, adding to the pressure Felix felt. Writing had never been one of his strengths, and he was terrified of embarrassing himself at such an important event. Suddenly, the door opened, breaking his train of thought.

“Knock, knock” called a familiar voice. Moments later, Tamora appeared in the doorway, a cup of coffee in her hand.

“Tammy, hi,” Felix responded with a sigh.

“Thought you could use a little caffeine,” she said, moving toward the desk.

“Thank you,” he replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“You seem stressed,” she said, concern in her voice. She sat down on the edge of his desk, setting the coffee down beside her. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m just a little nervous, is all,” he replied. “I’ve never been too good at writing and I don’t have much time. I’m worried I won’t get it right.”

“Felix, come on,” Tamora said incredulously. “You? Not good at writing? I don’t believe that for a second. You’ve written me tons of notes and letters, and they’ve all been very well-written.”

“I can’t exactly write a love letter to these soldiers, Tammy,” he replied, amused by the thought.

“Well, whether you believe it or not, that’s  _writing_ ,” she smiled. “And, as for the stress, I think I know how to alleviate that.”

She leaned down, capturing Felix’s lips in a steamy kiss. 

“I think you need a break,” she said against his lips, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“I guess a few minutes couldn’t hurt, right?” he replied, pulling Tamora down onto his lap and into another kiss. She toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck with one hand, letting her other hand wander down his chest, past his belt, and between his legs.

“Tammy!” he flinched from the unexpected touch. “What are you doing?

“Helping you de-stress,” she said coyly.

“In  _here_?” he responded, gesturing to his desk.

“Why not?” she replied, peppering kisses along his neck. As much as he tried, Felix couldn’t hide the pleasure he felt from the feel of her lips on his skin. 

“Well, I  _did_  ask the guards not to allow any guests in here today,” he reasoned, “so we wouldn’t have any interruptions…”

“Now you’re talking,” she said, her teeth gently grazing his jaw.

“And I’d be lying if I said that the thought of being with you in here wasn’t appealing,” he continued, giving himself over to Tamora’s touch.

“So what are you saying?” she asked, looking at him questioningly. “Do you want me to continue?”

He hesitated for a moment before nodding. Having received all the permission she needed, Tamora straddled Felix’s lap, pulling him in for another kiss as she undid his belt. Mere seconds later, she freed his erection, relishing in his breathy moans as she gave him a gentle squeeze. He leaned forward, hungrily placing kisses along her neck, his hands roaming her body. His fingers soon found their way to the front of her shirt and he hastily undid the buttons, his open-mouthed kisses following his hands down her chest. Her shirt fell forgotten to the floor, followed by her bra, and Tamora leaned into him as his lips found her right breast.

“I knew this was a good idea,” she said, sighing as his tongue swirled around her nipple.

“I should listen to you more often,” he chuckled.

They stopped laughing when they heard a knock at the door. They froze, looking at each other in brief terror at the thought of someone walking in on them like this. 

“I thought you said we wouldn’t be interrupted?” Tamora whispered.

“I did,” he whispered back, confusion clear on his face. “The only person I can imagine the guards letting in is–”

“Felix, it’s your father,” called a voice from the other side of the door. 

Before Felix knew what was happening, Tamora had crawled under his desk, pulling his chair forward with her. He looked down at her, bewildered by her quick thinking. Tamora put a finger to her lips and then gestured to him to let his father in. Felix cleared his throat, straightening the papers on his desk and attempting to look natural before responding.

“Come in!”

“How is the speech coming along?” the king asked as he entered the room.

“It’s alright. I’m feeling a bit stressed about it at the moment,” he replied.

“I can tell, your face is beet red,” the king said. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine, really,” Felix responded, trying his best to sound convincing. He reached over to take a sip of the coffee Tamora had brought him earlier.

Tamora sat under the desk, growing bored with sitting in hiding, when suddenly, she got an idea. She sat up on her knees, reaching forward to grab Felix’s still-erect member. 

“Ahh!” Felix exclaimed, unable to hide his shock. Noting the confused expression on his father’s face, Felix scrambled for an explanation. “Sorry, it’s just, uh… This coffee is much hotter than I expected.”

“I haven’t seen you in the kitchen today, did someone bring you that coffee?” the king asked.

Tamora continued working him under the desk, impressed by his recovery. She grinned impishly as she leaned forward, taking him into her mouth.

“ _Tamora,_ ” he groaned, trying to maintain his composure. “Tamora, she, uh, she brought it to me earlier.”

“Do you know where she went? I’ve actually been meaning to talk with her about something but I haven’t been able to find her today,” the king inquired. 

“No, she didn’t tell me what her plans were,” Felix replied, looking down pointedly at Tamora, who still had her mouth wrapped around him as though his father wasn’t in the room. 

“Alright,” his father responded. “Well anyway, the reason I came here was to tell you that the rehearsal for tomorrow’s ceremony has been delayed. Instead of first thing in the morning, the rehearsal is being pushed back to three o’clock in the afternoon.”

“Oh, really?” Felix said. “That’s good news.”

“Yes, so don’t feel bad if you need to take a break,” the king said in earnest. “Give yourself some time to relax and relieve the stress.”

He couldn’t see it, but Felix swore he could feel Tamora smiling at his father’s last remark. She began moving at a faster pace, her tongue swirling around the head of his shaft. Felix could feel himself getting close to the edge and prayed he could hold it together until his father was out of the room. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Felix replied. “I will.”

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” said the king. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As soon as the door shut behind his father, Tamora picked up the pace. Felix could no longer hold back his moans as she brought him closer and closer to climax. 

“Oh, Tammy, I’m… I’m–” he was cut off by his own moan as he finally felt the sweet pleasure of release. She kept her mouth on him until his body stilled, and she licked her lips as she sat back to look at him.

“Well, that was something,” she said casually.

“What were you thinking?” Felix asked. “We could have gotten caught.”

“But we didn’t,” she grinned. “I’m impressed that you held it together that well. We had a couple close calls, but you managed to recover.”

“How are you so calm about this?” he asked. “I almost had an orgasm in front of my father.”

“Now  _that_  would have been something,” she chuckled, getting up off the floor to sit on Felix’s lap. “But you have to admit, it was pretty thrilling, right?”

“There was something exciting about it,” he admitted. “You are truly incredible, you know that? Crazy, but incredible.”

He cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

“Well, I’d better go and let you finish your work,” Tamora said, standing up.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” Felix asked, a hint of mischief in his eyes. “I don’t think I’m finished relieving my stress.”

He stood up, pulling her close and kissing her again.

“Besides, I’m starting to think of a lot of uses for this desk.”


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was perfect. The entire castle was overflowing with ornate decorations, calla lilies and pink roses adorning every possible surface. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were dressed to perfection, and every seat in the chapel was occupied by a well-dressed guest. There was just one thing missing–the groom. Ralph had searched everywhere to no avail. Finally there was no other option than to let the bride know that her soon-to-be husband was missing. Ralph awkwardly pulled at his collar and heaved a deep sigh before raising his fist to knock at her door. The door swung open, and as soon as Tamora saw Ralph’s face she knew something was amiss.

“What’s wrong?” she demanded.

“I, uh, can’t exactly find Felix anywhere…” the large man admitted. “I’ve looked everywhere I can think of, there’s no sign of him.”

Tamora stepped back, wracking her brain for places he could have gone. Suddenly, she realized she knew exactly where he was.

“I know where he is,” she said, pushing past Ralph and heading outside, leaving him standing in her doorway with a puzzled expression.

She stepped out into the gardens, struggling to walk without her heels sinking into the grass. Frustrated, she stopped to remove her shoes, closing in on a large, leafy wall with her shoes in hand. 

“Felix?” she called out before walking through the entrance to Felix’s secret garden.

“Tammy?” he answered, clamping his hand down over his eyes. “I’m not supposed to see you yet!”

“Then turn around,” Tamora chuckled, approaching the stone bench on which Felix sat. She joined him on the bench, sitting with her back pressed against his so that they faced opposite directions. “Now tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m sorry, Tammy,” he said, dropping his hands into his lap. “You know I love you more than anything, and I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time now. When I woke up this morning I was happier than ever, and then I started thinking too much about it and I just…”

He trailed off, and Tamora reached behind her to gently grasp Felix’s hand.

“It’s okay to be scared, Felix. Marriage is exciting, but I’ll admit that it’s also a bit terrifying,” she assured him.

“I’m not scared of marrying you, though,” he admitted. “I’ve known for a long time that I want to be married to you. I’m just scared of what being married means for me as a prince. Everyone’s going to expect so much of me, of us. And this puts me one step closer to actually ruling this kingdom, and I’m scared that I’m not ready.”

“Do you remember what you told me the night you proposed?” Tamora asked. “You told me that we can get through anything–even running a country–if we do it together. I still believe that.”

“I had forgotten about that,” he said quietly, smiling to himself at the memory.

“Look, I know this is going to be scary. But when I think about the person I’m doing it with, I’m not that scared anymore,” Tamora admitted. Normally she would never let herself get this mushy, but she knew it would comfort Felix. 

“Oh, Tammy,” Felix said, and Tamora could hear his voice growing thick with emotion. 

“Don’t get too worked up now,” Tamora joked. “We’ve still got a wedding to get to.”

“I won’t,” he chuckled. “You always know just what to say to make me feel better.”

“I’m not sure my attempts at being sentimental will ever be able to rival yours, though,” she replied. “And as far as everyone else goes, screw them. Today is about us. Our marriage will be about us. I don’t care what anyone thinks as long as we’re happy. Plus, you can always just banish people if they don’t like it.”

Felix could hear the smile in her voice, and he squeezed her hand. He wished he could turn around and look at her, but he was far too traditional to risk seeing her before the ceremony. 

“I can’t wait to see you,” Felix said. “I bet you look beautiful in your dress.”

“Why don’t we head to the chapel so you can see for yourself?” she asked, moving to get up from the bench.

“Wait,” Felix said, gently pulling Tamora back down onto the bench. “Do you mind if we stay another minute? It’s so peaceful in here, I want to enjoy it before the chaos begins.”

“Of course,” she answered, leaning back against Felix. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. “What do you think she would have thought about us getting married?”

Felix didn’t need to ask to know who Tamora was referring to.

“I just know she would have been thrilled. She was always more sentimental than my father, and she always wanted to see me get married to someone I really loved,” he smiled up at the morning sky, his mother’s presence wrapped around him in a warm embrace. “I know she’d be happy today because she only ever wanted me to be happy. I only wish she were here to see it.”

“I think she is,” Tamora responded quietly.”Maybe it sounds crazy, but sometimes it feels like someone else is in here with us. They aren’t menacing, they feel… nice. Motherly. I don’t know who else it could be.”

“It’s not crazy, I’ve felt it, too,” Felix said, grinning at the fact that Tamora could sense his mother’s presence. “I never said anything because I didn’t think you could feel her, too. And I think you’re right. I don’t think she would miss our wedding for the world.”

“What do you say we go give her a show then?” Tamora asked, standing up from the bench and walking away. 

Felix waited until the sound of her footsteps had faded away before standing up. As he walked out of the garden, he felt overwhelmed by his love for Tamora, and his excitement returned as he approached the chapel. And as the doors opened up and he saw his bride walking down the aisle, he was certain that everything was going to be alright. He tried and failed to hold back his tears as the love of his life joined him at the altar.

Nothing had ever felt more right.


	5. Chapter 5

Tamora glanced around the ballroom, taking note of the intricate decorations that adorned the room. Felix had planned their entire wedding for the most part, Tamora having very little knowledge of which flowers would look the best or which color palette would be the most flattering; these details seemed unimportant to her as she thought ahead to her wedding day. However, there was one aspect of their wedding that she had taken full control over–the music for the reception. 

Tamora was surprisingly secretive about which songs she had selected, and Felix was admittedly nervous about the fact that he had no idea what sort of music might end up playing at their wedding. As the moment arrived for them to share their first dance as husband and wife, Felix walked onto the dance floor with Tamora, nervously anticipating the band’s next move. Just then, he heard a familiar piano riff, and he smiled up at his wife as the band began to play.

> __ I’m in the mood for love  
> Simply because you’re near me.  
> Funny, but when you’re near me  
> I’m in the mood for love.

“Surprised?” Tamora asked, relishing in the shocked expression on her husband’s face.

“Oh, Tammy,” he said as he pulled her close and swayed them to the beat. “Is this why you wouldn’t tell me anything about the music?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” she nodded. 

“I’m just so touched that you remembered,” he said, unable to stop smiling.

“Of course I remember,” she replied. “That was our first dance. So when it came time to choose a song for our first dance as husband and wife, I couldn’t think of a better song than this.”

“This is the best surprise I’ve ever received,” Felix said. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she replied. 

As the song began to wind down, Felix dipped Tamora, giving her a kiss before singing along to the last line.

“I’m in the mood for love.”


End file.
